Fang
Fang is a character in BoBoiBoy. As a new character in the Series He first appeared in the Extended Finale, he is seen at the Rintis Railway Station going out of the train when BoBoiBoy is about to ride the train. In Episode 27, appeared again in Rintis Island Primary School as a student, he also appears in The Haunted House where he get jealous of BoBoiBoy because his powers are more awesome and smarter than him (Episode 28). Personality Fang is a hot-tempered Boy, when someone is saying Hi to him like Ying and Yaya in Episode 27, he just ignores it, because of this, Ying calls him arrogant. Fang became a friend of Adu Du and Probe since Episode 33. In Season 3, Fang will join forces with Adu Du, Probe, Ejo Jo, Bago Go and all the other aliens of Ata Tatiga. Powers * Shadow Tiger (Harimau Bayang) - used to scare his foe. * Shadow Shield (Cakaran Bayang) - used to protect himself and teleport him like in episode 2 he teleport in the roof of a house * Shadow Attack (Serangan Bayang) - used to attack his foe * Shadow Hands (Jari Bayang) - used to trap his enemy, one example that was trap is BoBoiBoy Cyclone (Episode 30). * Shadow Hawk (Elang Bayang)- used to fly, he used it to get away from the Sewel Cat. * Shadow Mouse (Tikus Bayang) - used against the Sewel Cat. Ambitions in life In Season 3, Fang said that his ambition is to be the Super Duper Rich alien in Rintis Island Primary School which will make the other students treat him like a Super Star but he cannot do it until he defeats BoBoiBoy. Relationship to BoBoiBoy He started to get jealous against BoBoiBoy (so does Adu Du) when he finds out that he has more awesome powers than him, before BoBoiBoy returns to Rintis Island, he was mentioned by Teacher Papa Zola as a smart student which make him to think if BoBoiBoy is really smart and has his own powers. In Episode 30, Teacher Papa Zola challenged him and BoBoiBoy to play Footb. Skills * Fang can slide in an house roof. * Fang can also work together with Adu Du, Bago Go, Ejo Jo and Probe to repair and upgrade Robot Destroyer Mukalakus with shadow powers in Season 3. Season 2 In Episode 32/Season 2 Episode 3 Pt.2 we will find out that Fang is jealous of (Ah Meng)]]BoBoiBoy not only in his powers. * In the first day of class, Teacher Papa Zola said that BoBoiBoy is smarter than him * When Fang wants to buy his favorite donut at the school canteen, BoBoiBoy got it first. * When he cleaned the classroom by himself, BoBoiBoy wants to help him but Teacher Papa Zola and the class mistaken BoBoiBoy as the one who cleaned the room because he is the one that holding the mop. In Episodes 33 & 34, he and BoBoiBoy are challenged by Teacher Papa Zola to play a game of Soccer, Fang teamed up with Adu Du and Probe but lose to BoBoiBoy's Team. Although still jealous, he will try to become friends with BoBoiBoy, in the next upcoming episode, he will tell everyone why Ochobot faints everytime he sees him. Informations *Before his name is revealed, he was known as the "Mystery Boy" in the credits. *He is the second character to be voiced by Wong Wai Kay, the first is BoBoiBoy in English. *Fang's birthday is April 13, he is born in the year 2001. *His favorite food is Red Raddish Donut (Episode 32). *Gopal also called Fang a weirdo (Episode 27). Appearances * Extended Finale * Episode 27 * Episode 28 * Episode 29 * Episode 30 * Episode 31 * Episode 32 * Episode 33 * Episode 34 * Episode 35 ms:Fang Category:Antagonists Category:BoboiBoy's Enemies Category:Males Category:Adudu's Friends Category:Yong Pin Aerotrain Passengers Category:Super Villains Category:Boboiboy's Powers Category:Fang's Powers Category:Team Adu Du Category:Characters voiced by Wong Wai Kay Category:Characters with "NG"s Category:Weirdos Category:Good turn evil Category:Watercooler Category:Shadows Category:Characters wearing Glasses Category:Evil turn good